


Almost Paradise

by abomination



Series: Ameripan Week 2016 [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Human Names Used, M/M, Origami, Resorts, Shadow Puppets, Storms, fluff bro, prompt: paradise, so much of the fluffery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abomination/pseuds/abomination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred and Kiku meet as the power goes out in their resort. </p><p>[Day Six of Ameripan Week]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> ONE MORE DAY AND I CAN SAY I FINALLY COMPLETED A SHIP WEEK THING. YAY. Anyway, this was also another excuse to put a kpop/kdrama ref as the title. You should totes look up the song though it's Almost Paradise by TMAX. Also Boys over Flowers. Good shit. Enjoy~

Alfred looked out his window, his eyes longingly tracing the lightning bolts that occasionally lit up the sky. The rain that fell puddled at the gap between the window and pane. A small gust of wind ushered itself into the room, causing goosebumps to form along Alfred’s arm.

He sighed deeply before finding his way to his bed. He couldn’t go outside, may as well watch some TV until he fell back asleep. He was paying for it anyway—along with his sound proof room and every damn activity hosted at the resort he was currently staying at.

You could say he was a little more than bummed out. After all the vacation he so anxiously anticipated was ruined. The weather was forecasted only to worsen as time passed that even Alfred’s flight back that was scheduled five days from now was probably going to be canceled. A hurricane was barely missing them right now, which Alfred grateful for—just a little pissed that it took its sweet time getting here and didn’t pass through earlier like it was supposed to.

He was enjoying some documentary on Benjamin Franklin when the television screen went dark along with the lamp on the nightstand.

“What the…?” Alfred sat in the darkness. He wasn’t a fan of the dark, which led him to blindly search for his keyring that he left somewhere on the nightstand.

Eventually, his fingers wrapped around his keys (to which he was relieved). He found his mini flashlight and turned it on. The light was nothing compared to the overwhelming darkness that engulfed the room. Alfred wondered why the resort didn’t use a backup generator.

He figured he would search for answers on his own, leaving his room and stepping out into the hallway in search for the stairway. He tried to ignore the goosebumps that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He also tried to ignore the sound of footsteps echoing from down the hall.

Alfred’s heart began to race as his mind wandered. Don’t think about the ghosts. Or the dark, he warned himself. Or how this was totally the beginning of the plot of the horror movie he watched the other night. Think of the new Captain America movie or maybe he was going to do after the storm—

Alfred screamed as he collided with a smaller figure. The figure let out a startled noise as they fell back onto the floor.

“Sorry, sorry,” an accented voice quickly apologized from somewhere on the ground. “I didn’t see where I was going.”

Alfred tried to calm his rapidly beating heart. He wasn’t going to meet his maker today. At least for now.

He flashed the light at the ground. What he found was a very disheveled Japanese man trying to stand back up. Alfred held out a hand, which the man gratefully took, and helped him up.

“Thank you,” the stranger said.

Alfred watched as the man attempted to make himself more presentable, fixing his raven colored hair with his hands.

So, I’m guessing the power went out everywhere?”

The man nodded. “Yes, I believe so. My name is Kiku Honda, by the way. It’s nice to meet you.”

Alfred extended a hand and a moment later he felt Kiku grasp it, his slender fingers cold against Alfred’s warm touch. They shook hands as Alfred introduced himself. “I’m Alfred F. Jones, pleasure to meet ya, Kiku.”

After the exchange of formalities, they stood uncomfortably in front of one another.

“So,” Alfred was the first to break the silence between them. “I guess we should go search for staff and see what’s happening.”

Kiku nodded. “Good idea.”

Alfred led the way since had a brighter light (Kiku used the one on his cellphone, which for some reason wasn’t producing a very bright light). The silence of the resort was so thick that he could occasionally hear Kiku’s breathing.  

“Creey,” Alfred said as searched for the emergency stairs. “I feel like there’s no one else here.”

“Well,” Kiku started. “This is not a very popular time for vacation.”

“That’s right, it’s still eerily quiet. It’s unsettling.”

“You watch too many horror movies.” Kiku chimed.

Alfred stopped his search. “Hey! How’d you know that?”

Kiku had a hint of a smile on his face. “I just guessed. You kind of look like you’re about to start screaming any minute now, sorry. I didn’t mean to offend.”

They eventually resumed their search and found the staircase that lead down into the lobby.

“What brings you to the resort?” Alfred asked as they traversed their way down the winding staircase.

“My brother sent me on a business trip.”

“To a resort?”

Kiku shrugged. “He must have thought it was a hotel. What about you?”

“A well needed break. I’m a game developer for a small company and we’re working on our first title. Sitting down all day can be _quite_ stressful, though I love it.”

“Really? Can you tell me the name?”

“Uh, the title is still a work in progress so the project name is Hana.”

“As in flower?” Kiku guessed.

“Yeah, I work in Japan. The only American on the team, actually.”

Alfred heard Kiku’s footsteps stop and he turned to see what was up. Kiku’s eyes were wide. “I think my company does work with yours.”

“You work with games too?” Alfred asked, the interest obvious in his tone.

Kiku nodded. “Yes. I work in game publishing. I believe my company is looking to publish your game.”

Alfred’s eyes widened in shock. “Really?! That’s awesome,” he exclaimed.

The two talked some more as they made their way down the stairs. Apparently Kiku had lived around the same area Alfred did and they may even cross paths in the future.

When they reached the staffing area, they encountered employees who looked extremely distraught. “What’s going on?” Alfred asked the closest one.

The female employee shook her head, her brown curls bouncing as she did. “No one really knows. Management along with a few others went to turn on the backup generator, but they haven’t come back. It’s best if you stay in the empty rooms on the ground floor for now. I’ll go fetch the keys. Did you see anyone else in the halls?”

Alfred shook his head. “I think we’re the only two. Maybe everyone else is asleep.”

The employee nodded. “Yes, maybe. We’ll go door to door to inform everyone. Please stay in the rooms we place you in until this all gets sorted out.”

And so the pair were led off to a luxurious room on the ground floor. They didn’t bother telling her that they weren’t technically together, because neither seemed to mind.

Alfred collapsed onto the bed and sighed. “Well, that could have been way worst. I mean, it _could_ still be the work of a killer out to get us—“

  
“—Or simply just a storm passing by us.” Kiku finished his sentence.

Alfred scowled, but his smile gave him away. His eyes widened as he came up with an idea. He sat up on the bed. “Hey, wanna see something cool?”

Kiku looked up from his spot on the floor. Alfred didn’t realize he had been sitting there. “What is it?”

Alfred patted the side beside him. “First come sit here, don’t be scared, I don’t bite.”

“The killer that apparently is running around in here might though,” Kiku said with a smile as he took the place beside Alfred. He apologized as he saw the paranoid expression on Alfred’s face. “Sorry, sorry.”

“ _Anyway_ ,” Alfred said. “Look.” He nodded to the wall.

“I don’t see anything,” Kiku remarked.

“Wait for it…there.” Suddenly light flashed on the wall along with a shadow.

Kiku’s head was slightly titled to the right as he tried to figure out the shape. “Is that…an old man?” He looked back at Alfred’s hands. “That’s so cool, how do you do it?”

Alfred raised his contorted hands. “Like this,” he replied as if it were obvious.

Kiku tried and fumbled with his fingers to mirror Alfred’s, but to no avail—his shadow puppets looked like a blob in the light.

“Here, let me help.” Alfred reached over and placed his hands over Kiku’s. He couldn’t see the blush that began to spread on the Japanese man’s cheeks, but he could hear the small gasp he let out at the contact. Kiku gave Alfred full control of his fingers as he worked them, bending the digits here and there.

“And there you go,” Alfred finally said as he removed his hands from Kiku’s.

Kiku looked up and saw the puppet he had made. “Thank you, Alfred.” He looked pleased with himself and so did Alfred.

“Now, are you going to show me something cool?”

Kiku looked slightly taken aback as he looked up at the blond. “I don’t think I know how to do anything ‘cool’.”

“I’m sure you’ve got something...oh, I know!” Alfred snapped his fingers. “Origami. Can you do it? All the guys at the office are pretty good at it, I kind of feel left out.”

“I do actually, but I need paper first.”

Alfred looked around the room with his flashlight. “There,” he rushed over to one side of the room and came back. “A menu is good, right?”

Kiku nodded. “It won’t be as pretty, but it should work.” Alfred handed the paper to Kiku and watched as he folded the paper to form a paper crane.

“See, now _that’s_ cool.” Alfred said as Kiku held up his finished product.

Kiku handed him a square piece of paper. “Now, you try.”

The Japanese man guided him through the motions, telling him when a fold was too large or too small. Eventually, Alfred himself was able to copy Kiku’s creation with a decent amount of accuracy. He kept flapping the wings in the victory which made Kiku chuckle to himself.

Alfred collapsed back on to the bed after sticking his crane in the pockets of the sweatpants he wore. “I should probably get some sleep. It’s like I woke up super early for nothing.”

“I suppose my meetings for the day have been canceled as well.”

“You should try and get some shut eye too, you know.” Alfred suggested.

Kiku nodded. “Yeah, I’ll use the extra blankets and used the floor—“

“Nonsense! I totally don’t mind sharing the bed. It’s a king sized.”

Kiku blushed. “Um…okay,” he mumbled as he laid back albeit uncomfortably on the soft pillows.

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep my distance. I don’t want you to feel uneasy or anything—or if you want I can take the floor. I just don’t want you to sleep on the floor.”

“Oh, no it’s fine. I don’t mind.”

“If that’s the case then—good night. Hopefully we don’t get killed.” Alfred said as he turned to face the other side. He had moved himself closer to the edge of the bed to give Kiku all the space he needed.

He heard Kiku chuckle. “Good night, Alfred.”

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning Alfred woke up to sight of raven hair settled against his chest. He felt Kiku’s arms wrapped around his waist and their legs intertwined.

Alfred smiled to himself and closed his eyes again, hummed to himself.

His humming seemed to wake Kiku up as the Japanese man looked up at him then at what he was doing to Alfred. Kiku quickly let go and rolled back so far that he almost fell off the bed.

“Sorry, I didn’t—“ Kiku started as he grasped at the blankets for purchase so he didn’t fall, but Alfred cut him off.

“It’s fine. I thought it was kind of cute,” he smiled.

Kiku’s blush was now visible as the lights seemed to be working again. “Um…I…”

Alfred chuckled as he felt a foreign feeling blossom in his chest.

Maybe he wanted to wake up that sight every morning.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes let me know~  
> PS. I know that usually in the Japanese workforce taking vacation days is like a death sentence for one's job, but like, hey, maybe Al's like super talented or something


End file.
